


Here

by nogoatsnoglory



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoatsnoglory/pseuds/nogoatsnoglory
Summary: no summary cause i used my last brain cell to finish this
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Here

Mari is stirred from her sleep by the sound of static. Then, "Hey, Four Eyes, are you awake?" crackles over the walkie talkie on her nightstand. It's not much of a nightstand, really- just an old milk crate. Mari blearily reaches a hand towards the top crate, causing her glasses to fall and catch on the grated top. As she replaces them, she glances at the alarm clock. It's one in the morning. "Four Eyes?" The radio crackles again, this time with a slightly irritated tone. Mari's hand finally lands on the desired device, presses down on the "talk" button, and she sleepily mumbles, "Yeah? What's up, princess?"  
Silence.  
Then static.  
Then…  
"I'm coming over."  
"You don't have to ask. You know you can come over whenever," Mari chides.  
Asuka grits her teeth, then grumbles. "You say that, but last time I came over unannounced, you slept right through my knocking!"  
Mari rolls out of her warm futon, unlocks the door, and gets back under the covers.  
"The door's unlocked."  
"I'll be there in five minutes."  
"See you soon~."

True to her word, in less than five minutes Asuka had made her way to Mari's room. "Hey," she mutters as she enters. "So what brings you around these parts?" Mari says with a smile. "Bullshit," she replies, and wastes no time crawling into Mari's futon. 

Asuka immediately cuddles up to Mari's side. Odd, the brunette thinks. With a smirk, she prods, "what's got you so clingy?" Asuka recoils slightly, but is quickly pulled back into the hug.  
"Nothing!" Asuka hisses. "It's just," she mellows out. "I didn't think those solo piloting runs would be so…. quiet, without your constant chatter." Mari rolls from her back to her side to properly face Asuka. "So you missed m-"  
"No!" Before Mari can finish her statement, she's cut off by more denial from Asuka. She places the back of one hand to Asuka's cheek and can feel the blush radiating. "Remember what I told you, princess? To speak honestly about your feelings?" Asuka reaches for Mari's hand and gives it a squeeze. 

A few moments pass, and Asuka begins to speak. "I missed you," she starts, slowly. "I missed seeing your face on-screen. I missed your voice. I missed your stupid remarks. I missed your singing. The whole time I was out there, I just wanted to be here."

"Here being..?" Mari ponders, a bit shocked. She hadn't expected Asuka to be so blunt. 

Asuka nuzzles her head into Mari's chest and mumbles something too soft. 

"What was that?" 

Another murble.

"Asuka…"

Asuka looks up to Mari for a split second, spits out, "hereinyourarms," and immediately goes back to hiding her face in Mari’s chest

"Oh, my princess," Mari sighs, contentedly. "Stay as long as you like."

But in her head, she’s thinking “ohmyfuckinggodAsukayou’retooadorabledon’tdothistome!”

**Author's Note:**

> *farts this out*
> 
> I found this really really really really really really really hard to write for some reason despite it being like no different from any fanfic ive previously published cause its all gosh damn cuddles  
> I’d write some  
> Ditch it  
> Come back five months later  
> Write another sentence  
> Abandon it at the train station  
> Come back three weeks later to find it still there  
> And now we’re here


End file.
